


Exercise

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Rogue Squadron Shorts [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: "We’re going to get Tycho, right?” Wes said softly as they reached the showers.“Him and the others,” Hobbie confirmed. “They’re going to pay for this. Making us do yoga was a step too far."





	Exercise

As Hobbie’s arms and legs trembled, he couldn’t decide who he wanted to kill more. Wedge for roping them into this awfulness or Tycho for giving up and disappearing on a supposed refresher break fifteen minutes ago. Or maybe it was Luke who was to blame as he rotated through the different positions like he’d been doing them all his life.

Wes was safe. Wes was collapsed facedown on the mat nearby and only communicating in rude gestures. Wes would help him get revenge.

His balance gave way during the last ten seconds, causing Hobbie to fall sideways, nearly knocking Wedge over.

This wasn’t fair. Two of his four limbs were heavier than everyone else’s. He shouldn’t be expected to bend and contort himself the way Luke was. 

The extra power in his artificial limbs didn’t matter. If raw strength was all that was necessary, Wes would have sailed through it like the total body workout three days earlier. Instead, he'd given up on the workout completely.  


And possibly life itself.

It was hard to tell.

Kriffing triangle pose.

Hobbie did his best to follow along with the rest of the routine, feeling highly self conscious every time he tried another awful series of motions. 

It was a sign of how done Wes was that there was no running commentary or heckling each time he bent over and his yellow shorts pulled against his backside.

When it was all finally over and they were all guided through a short period of meditation, Luke made his way past the other students to join them. “That was great!” he said. His blue eyes were bright and the sweat made his glow.

Hobbie knew he looked like a drowned womprat. It wasn’t fair.

“Wes, are you alive?” Wedge asked, gingerly moving over to the Rogue pilot still lying face down on the mat. A faint snore sounded when Wedge prodded him with his foot. “Seriously?”

“At least he tried,” Hobbie grumbled. “Tycho abandoned us.”

“He said he wasn’t feeling well,” Luke said, eyes wide and innocent. 

Did Luke actually believe Tycho’s flimsy excuse or was he protecting him for some reason? Hobbie narrowed his eyes. He needed Wes awake. They might just have to take all of them out. They were all in on it.

“Come on already,” Wedge hissed.

“Okay, okay, I’m up.” Wes’s voice was bleary. The grid pattern from the mats was imprinted on his nose and cheeks. “Where are… Oh, gods, it wasn’t a dream, was it?”

“More like a nightmare,” Hobbie muttered. Giving Luke a sour look, he grabbed his towel and started for the showers.

“This has been a great way to workout,” Luke insisted as he fell into step beside Hobbie. “A great change from the usual rotation through the exercise machines. Tomorrow’s cardio,” he added after a moment.

“Tomorrow I’m setting fire to this room,” Hobbie heard Wes say from behind them.

“Wes, how many times do I have to tell you that arson isn’t the answer?”

“One more time, apparently.” Wes shouldered Luke aside to take his place next to Hobbie. Rogue Leader merely grinned and dropped back to walk with Wedge.

"We’re going to get Tycho, right?” Wes said softly as they reached the showers.

“Him and the others,” Hobbie confirmed. “They’re going to pay for this. Making us do yoga was a step too far."  



End file.
